1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate and an LCD apparatus having the same and employed as a substrate of an LCD panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display devices, includes two display substrates in which an electric field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display substrates. An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. An image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light, which occurs because of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD apparatus in which the major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned substantially perpendicular to the upper and lower substrates has been widely used because of a high contrast ratio.
However, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode LCD apparatus, which has an incision part that is not used for the VA mode LCD apparatus, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD apparatus, a plane-to-line switching (PLS) LCD apparatus, and a fringe-field switching (FFS) mode LCD apparatus have been developed to improve viewing angles.
LCD apparatuses such as the above have been developed to increase aperture ratios, decrease driving voltages, and decrease parasitic capacitances between signal lines and electric field generating electrodes.